The Eccentric Files
by Mysteriol
Summary: Blitzkrieg Boys. High school. Fangirls. Homework. And no beyblading. ZOMG.


The Eccentric Files 

Blitzkrieg Boys. High school. Fangirls. Homework. And no beyblading. ZOMG.

apologies for AU-ish, OOCness. No LOVE-ME-NOW-I'M-THE-AUTHORESS-MANIFESTATION-OF-AN-OC-WHO-GETS-PAIRED-UP-WITH-KAI-AND-TALA! Rest assured.

snippets involving our beloved blitzkrieg boys attending high school. not in random order. they are SNIPPETS for a reason. sometimes they can be short, or long, depending on my mood swings which are really random/sporadic. yea yea as you can see, authoress is on full crack mood. enjoy while it lasts.

-

**NOTES PASSED BETWEEN KAI AND TALA BETWEEN MATH CLASS, 4TH PERIOD. **

...Dammit, Kai. I can't believe that pathetic excuse of a teacher actually paired me up with Ian for the project. Ian's such a shrimp! He'll probably leave all the work to me, then I'll have a reason to kick him out of the house. Heh. Congrats, Kai. I see you've gotten paired up with a girl for your project. Hah, she's still checking you out. Got yourself another fangirl. Not like I care... they're annoying.

Ian just took away my graphic calculator. That bastard.

-

Tala...why are you passing me notes in class? Doesn't PAY ATTENTION mean anything to you, or are you just too stupid to know that? ...So I've got a girl partner. And I should care - why? Hn, we haven't started working on our topic research though. It'll probably decide whether we'll make it for the next grade in school next year. ..Whatever. Tell Ian to press the F2 blue button. He's not helping by dismantling the calculator just to turn it on.

By the way, what Math question are you on? I've got 2.52 pi for Qn) 3.

-

..What, is today PICK on team Captain Ivanov Day? Because Ian just destroyed my calculator. That bastard is going to sleep on the floor OUTSIDE the house tonight. Pfft, I'll leave that to Bryan to deal with that idiot. Do batteries and buttons look the SAME to you? Because that's what Ian thinks. Kai, why are you DOING Math? Can't you do something more productive like...like me?

I'm on Qn 1). ..and I'm stuck. My eyes hurt from squinting at those damn triangles! And I should care - why? HN.

...Yeah, Ian wants to do on ice cream. He's such a pig. Like Tyson. The two of them should just pair up and work together.

-

"And I should care - why? HN"

...Tala, if you're trying to act like me, drop it. It's not working. Those triangles are not DAMN. They're trigo. And if you're going to fail Math this term again, don't expect me to bail you out. I will NOT sacrifice my time to tutor you Math.

..He's Ian. He's supposed to be dumb. Like Tyson. ...No, wait, hn, better.

And if you call making a catapult so you can aim it at Applebee's hair productive, Tala, you're mad.

-

Did you think I'd stoop so low as to seek HELP from you for Math? Look, Kai, I may not be the smartest person around, but I can tell the difference between 1+1 equals 2 and 1 - 1 equals 2. And if you call helping me get a D grade on my last test tutoring, hah, you're insane.

Die Hiwatari.

-

You're a straight E person for Math. I got you a D. Now what's your problem?

Burn, Ivanov.

-

Zip it about Math already. I'm sick of facing these numbers every day.

..Ian says he wants to play Go Fish after school.

-

NO. No Go Fish.

Ian, if you're reading this... NO.

-

KAI, GO AWAY YOU BIG BALOOKA! - Ian tells me to write this.

I hate Go Fish. But I love kicking your ass in that, Kai. You suck.

-

That's because the game is stupid. And the game's only for stupid people.

So that makes you stupid, Ivanov.

-

Pfft, Kai, you're just jealous I've got better brains than you.

p.s. Calculator's dead. What's 4x247pi?

-

Ivanov, are you doing Math?

-

**tsuzuku.**

**um, may be continued with more snippets, or may be discontinued..if i get out of the beyblade fandom..again. which is often. and sometimes not. **

as you can see, i got bored and random. so taadaa. a product of sporadic kai tala musing. yay for me. boo for not studying.. GAH GO AWAY EXAMS. i sense impending doom ahead of me. this is very very bad. (pulls on long face) REVIEW and make said authoress happy.

p.s. any oocness unintended. gawd, i haven't been in the beygrev fandom for HALF A YEAR! what'd you expect! (excuses excuses. die mysterio die!)


End file.
